One current commonly-used process for preparing a color film on a color filter is a pigment dispersion process. The basic principle thereof lies in coating a photoresist composition on a transparent substrate, and then illuminating it with an ultraviolet lamp and the like so as to solidify the photoresist composition to form a color film. The photoresist composition comprises a pigment dispersion, a monomer, an oligomer, a diluent, a levelling agent, a solvent and the like, wherein the levelling agent mainly functions to adjust levelling of a coating film of the photoresist composition. A process of preparing a photoresist pixel generally comprises coating, prebaking, exposure, development, and high temperature postbaking. If a photoresist composition pixel has a poor levelling property, a surface of a film shrinks very easily after high temperature postbaking. However, the existing photoresist compositions all have the above defects in use.
The present invention aims to provide a photoresist composition with improved levelling property.